We Stand Alone
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: They are special. They live to love and care. They're the girls. [Collection of Drabbles.]
1. Rika: Miss Independent

Another drabble collection..cant help myself.

This time, its all about the girls. All the drabbles were inspired by DigiGirl Tribute videos by allykatavr. All the videos can be found on YouTube. Consider this a recomendation.

Hope you enjoy the first one, which is Rika's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Nor do I own the song Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson.

--------------------------------

I used to be alone.

I used to be hated.

I used to be cold.

I did everything by myself.

But I changed.

And for the better.

I can feel what reality gives me. I have real, human feelings.

I went from cold-hearted to a loving, caring friend.

I went from being a loner, as someone with no friends.

I became part of a group, one that I could never lose my place from.

I gained friends. Takato and Henry, even if bothersome, will always be there for me. Kazu and Kenta, while they may be oh so very annoying, can be great companions.

Jeri is my best friend; I always hang out with her. We share secerts, and we whisper. It irritates the guys very much.

I even fell in love. Which is why I'll always hate Ryo.

So form the old Rika's place, in walked the girl you see before you.

The affectionate girl who cares. The girl who always be there to help you.

So what happened to the hateful, spiteful girl?

She disappeared. And I desperately hope she'll never come back.

I've moved on from her.

I'm no longer Miss Independent.


	2. Yolei: Say The Word

So heres the next one! You can expect this fic to be updated atleast once a day, since I've already writtten all of the drabbles...

Since some of you may be wondering whose going to be next, I though I'd tell you...

3. Sora

4. Suzie

5. Mimi

6. Kari

7. Jeri

8. Zoe

I won't be doing the Saver girls, because I havent see Savers and I'm not planning to until the dubb comes out...sorry! Also I'm trying my best to keep all the characters IC, so I apologize if it seems to anyone that there are OOC characters...

Anyway, hope you enjoy! And please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. I don't own the song, Say The Word by Christy Carlson Romano either.

-----------------------------------

I'm always going to be helpful.

It's my job.

I want to succeed, and in order to do that, I need to help.

So I do. I help others.

Sometimes I help others by saving the world.

I got your back, no matter what.

If you feel that you're being caved in my darkness and fear, I'll be the friend you need.

There's a reason I have the digi-egg of Love and Sincerity.

I love and care, forcing me to help.

I am sincere, and I'll always do what I believe is right. And I'll also keep my promises.

I promise to take your fears away.

I promise to save the world.

All I'm about is saving the world.

You just need to Say The Word.


	3. Sora: Gravity

Here it is...I'm so stressed out...nothing to say...please review

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. I don't own Gravity by Maaya Sakamoto.

---------------------------------------

I have a heavy burden on my shoulders.

I love and care for my friends, my family. I care about the entire world.

And it's all on my shoulders.

I can feel the pressure, but I like it.

I want to love. I want to care.

I want to hold the crest of love.

I'm always following the road ahead of me, never getting to soak in what happened before.

The world is always fading into the next day, never slowing down for me.

Through all the winding journeys we went through, I followed. I cared, and I watched.

Even when we passed on the torch, I still watched. I still worried.

But I still care.

And I always will.

And through out my life, I will always feel.

And I feel it now. I feel the pressure, I feel the stress.

I feel the love.

I feel the gravity of it all.


	4. Suzie: Let The Little Girl Dance

This one was probably one of the hardest to write, next to Yolei's. Hope you all enjoy, while I go off to sleep...to find out why, check out To Dream...

Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. Nor do I own Let The Little Girl Dance by Jackie Wilson.

-----------------------------

I've always been overshadowed by my brother.

I always wanted to be a Tamer. Ever since I met Terriermon.

Now I have Lopmon.

I've always been watched by brother.

And he still watches over me.

But now I'm free to dance.

I'm free to run and play.

I'm free to fight.

I'm no longer a little wall flower.

I have a chance.

And I make full use of it.

I want to save the world.

Even if I don't know that's what I'm doing.

I was never able to face my fears.

But now I can.

And I'm so glad.

I no longer have to scream at Henry to let me go.

I never have to reprimand him for holding me back.

I never have to ask him to Let The Little Girl Dance.


	5. Mimi: Drama Queen

I just realized something...I've uploaded two Mimi chapters today...all I need to do is write a Mimi drabble...lol

Anyway, enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. Nor do I own Drama Queen by Lindsay Lohan.

-----------------------------

I used to be spoiled.

I used to whine.

Oh okay, I still whine.

But at least not to the same extent.

I used to be avoided by everyone.

I thought I was popular, but I was truly hated.

I only thought about myself, never caring about others and their needs.

I'm no longer that girl.

I've changed for my destiny.

I've changed for the better.

I've become the girl who dreams and believes in herself.

I no longer need to fit in, nor do I need to stand out.

I just need to be myself.

I just need to believe in myself.

I used to be a brat, I'll admit it.

Now I'm a somebody, someone who is truthfully sincere.

You'll never believe that the girl I used to be _was_ me.

I'm no longer that girl.

I'm no longer a Drama Queen.


	6. Kari: Voice Within

I have good news, bad news, and news...

Bad News: I won't be updating on Thursday, but the story should be finished by then anyway...actually it'll be done on Wednesday. Other bad news is that updating will be a little on the slow side...(but I'll try really hard to make sure that I do update everyday)cuz I am audtioning for the school play and auditions are on Monday...oh joy!

Good News: New chapter! Isn't that awesome!! And also, thanks to all my reviewers once again! Keep reviewing!

And as for the news...read To Dream to find out!...haha I'm evil...

Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. Nor do I own Voice Within by Christina Aguilera.

-------------------------------

I was always reluctant.

I never trusted myself.

I always followed others.

I wanted others to lead me. Tai, Gatomon, they led me.

I never thought for myself.

Well, I thought, but I went alone with others. They were more often right then I was.

Or atleast, that's what I thought.

I wanted others to tell me what was right and wrong.

Now I do.

I listen to myself.

I believe in myself.

I follow what I believe is right.

What Tai, Gatomon, and all my other friends have told me to do, I always did.

Now I follow what they did, but only if I want to.

I follow myself.

I've looked inside myself.

I've looked into my soul.

I guide myself.

I find my way.

Life isn't easy. I've found that out already.

But I've made it.

No one will stop me.

I'm the one who will guide me.

I've found the strength to guide myself.

I trust the Voice Within.


	7. Jeri: Bring Me To Life

This one was a little difficult to write...now recently, I've been discouraged and also encouraged...weird, huh? I greatly appreciate both of the reviewers...so, even if you hate it, please _please_ review!

So, I hope you enjoy Jeri's which, as I stated before, was hard to write, but hopefully, it doesn't reflect that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. Nor do I own Bring Me To Life by Evanescence.

----------------------------

I was sunk.

I was sinking into myself.

I was numb with grief and agony.

I was floating atop a puddle of sorrow and doubt.

I was bringing my pains and fears to life.

And it was killing me. Not physically, but mentally.

And I needed to be freed.

I needed to be saved.

I _wanted_ to be saved by my friends.

I _needed _to be saved by myself.

And I did save myself.

I brought myself back to earth.

I was being dragged by the darkness.

But I surfaced the light within me.

I saved myself.

I woke myself.

I saved myself from the dark. I woke myself from the darkness.

I saved myself from the evil that was within me.

It was in my blood.

I was saved, though.

So, I no longer need to be saved.

I have been saved. I'm safe from myself.

I'm safe from the darkness.

I no longer need someone to Bring Me To Life.


	8. Zoe: One Girl Revolution

I'm one girl by myself.

I always hated to be alone.

I always wanted company.

But I was alone, and I didn't care.

Why? Because I wanted to be heard.

And heard I was. I screamed to world, and they answered.

I brought myself to the top.

I can be anything I want to be.

I am everything I want to be.

I brought myself to fight.

And I won.

Yes, I had help. Yes, I'm very grateful for it.

But I still was the only girl.

So, I can do anything by myself.

I am myself.

I can hold my own.

I'm just your average Jane.

But I'm not plain.

Some people don't see my revolution, but rather see just the girl.

I am independent.

I can lose myself to fears, but I am confident.

I can hold my own.

I do hold my own.

No one can see the super chick within me.

But I am one. I am a revolution by myself.

I am a One Girl Revolution.

-------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Haha! I'm doing this at end this time! Why? Because this is, sadly, the last chapter.

So, I hope you all enjoyed my first multi-chaptered piece in Digimon. Also, I have a few orders of business.

First: I would like to thank all my readers who were brave enough to start reading something by an eighth grader that has no life...you have no idea how much it means to me...

Second: I would like to give a HUGE hug to all my reviewers...without you, I wouldn't have the determination to go on.

And Lastly: I'm going to start a tradition for myself where I state the favorite part of whatever I have written...

And frankly, I find that my favorite drabble was Mimi's, for the fact that it was the one that inspired me to write this in the first place.

So, again, thanks! And please keep reading my fics!


End file.
